User blog:AlphaTheHD/Character Sheet: Alpha-493
"Fortunately for you, I don't kill. Unfortunately for you, I'm not meant to be killed either." -To his opponent(s) before a fight. AlphaTheHD: ...What? Why are you giving me that look? Alpha: You intend to write my profile at the third person, don't you? AlphaTheHD: Well yeah, like every other profiles on this site. Alpha: That's exactly the problem here. A character who breaks the fourth wall shouldn't have their profile written at the third person. That's way too generic. AlphaTheHD: Let me guess, you want to write your own? Alpha: You're quick to pick up on things. AlphaTheHD: *sigh*... Go ahead... Alpha: Thanks. Origin Appearance If I could describe him in one word, it would be "white". White hair, white clothes, white ski- Alpha: You're still here? I thought you said that I was the one supposed to write. AlphaTheHD: What was that "you're still here" supposed to mean? Of course, I am! Unless you can jump out of this screen and sit behind the keyboard, I am the one who has to to the typing. Alpha: You perfectly know what I mean. AlphaTheHD: Alright, alright. I won't bother you again and keep writing as if it was you... *mutters* for now. Alpha: You know I can see it, right? AlphaTheHD: Dammit! I had forgotten about that... So. As he wrote above, I'm quite easy to find in a crowd. I have white hair with a light gray lock on the right side and heterochromia iridis : my left eye has a light gray iris and a black pupil while my right eye has a light neon blue iris and a light gray pupil. AlphaTheHD: Oooo, "heterochromia iridis". Mister wants to showcase his vocabulary. Alpha: Actually, since you're the one doing the typing and the thinking for both of us, it's you the one showcasing his own vocabulary, not me. I don't even exist to begin with. Well, not in real life. AlphaTheHD: ... Alpha: Outsmarted again by yourself? (That should shut him up for a while now.) AlphaTheHD: ... Alpha: You should think twice before you type or else you'll just make yourself look dumb. (Yep. For a while.) Moving on. My default outfit is composed of a white short sleeved t-shirt with two centimeters thick light neon blue stripe going around the bottom of the shirt, the edges of the sleeves and the neck. A straight vertical line of the same colour connects the bottom line with the neck one along the spine, same goes for both sleeve lines, connected by a straight horizontal line passing behind the arms, shoulders and back. And bermudas with the leg reaching just below the knee with a similar pattern to the shirt: light neon blue lines going around the bottom of the leg and waistband, connected by a straight vertical line on each side that courses along the side of the leg. If I were in the dark, you would see that my hair, eyes and the lines on my clothes lightly glow. Encased in the middle of my chest, where the heart should normally be, is a light blue crystal that contains my Hawking generator. I have a white skin-tight cylindrical bracelet (5 cm long and 2 cm) on either wrists, which can extend into white fingerless gloves with an anchor link on the back of the hand. I appear to be walking around barefoot, but under each of my foot is a white sole with two light neon blue circles of different sizes, the bigger at the front and the smaller at the back. In combat, my clothes extend to cover up my entire body: the short sleeves extend to the wrists; the legs extend to the ankles; the soles form entire shoes and the bracelets extend into fingerless gloves, with a light neon blue circle in the palms and a square of the same color on the back of the hand. Personality Alpha's defensive nature heavily rubbed off on his personality. The safety provided by his powers has him adopt an easy going attitude in most situations. Although he doesn't let it show, he is reeaally protective of those he cares about and will show no mercy toward whoever attacks them, while always keeping in mind his one rule: Don't ("don't", not "never") kill. Freedom being his core values, he is very free spirited and will deny any responsability toward anyone other than his friends, and it is extremely rare for him to form new relationships, hence his low number of friends. Actually, that's partially false. He is willing to make friends, as long as they don't rely on him too much, but when it comes to love, it is far, faaar away beyond consideration. He will usually remain calm and composed while still employing a casual and ever so slightly provocating tone regardless of the hierarchical satus of whoever he may be speaking with. And if the subject is brought up, he won't hesitate to brag about his "untouchableness", which will always lead him to look slightly downward (at a 20° angle) on his opponents. AlphaTheHD: (Ha! He didn't even realize I wrote this entire part at the third person.) Powers Natural Powers *Bionic Physiology **Enhanced Condition **Cyber Mind: the left side of my brain is artificial. **Programming: Being a defunct, I have a couple simulation protocoles to blend in more easily among humans which can be turned on and off at will: ***Respiration simulator ****Exhaustion simulator ***Fatigue & Sleep simulator *Condition **Nigh-Invulnerability via Supernaturally Dense Tissue: Although I can still be harmed, it takes a ridiculously tremendous amount of force/sharpness to even put the smallest scratch on my skin, which will instantly heal (see Nano-Active Blood below). This is due to the size of my atoms. **Absolute Defense ***Absolute Assimilation Shield ***Absolute Deflection/Reflection ***Absolute Psychic Shield ****Psychic Feedback: If a telepath tries to read my mind or control me, they will be met with a mild headache, which increases overtime as they persist. **Absolute Stamina **Decelerated Aging to Semi-Immortality: The older I am, the slower I age. **Peak Human Condition *Dimensional Interaction: Particles from my home universe retain their properties and keep following its laws of physics no matter where they are in the omniverse. **Energy Absorption & Conversion: Each substance can absorb, convert and emit different energies. ***Energy Leakage: Due to my Hawking generator, I must be constantly emitting energy, be it light, radiations, heat, etc. not to let it build up to dangerous levels. ***Energy Attacks **Omnilock: Since my whole universe is omnilocked, I am too by default. While I'm still affected by concepts back in my home universe, I am not bound to those of the universes inside the omniverse. *Enhanced Inventing *Hyper Mind: Thanks to the size of my atoms, many more neurons can fit in my brain. How many? You don't want to know... **Protected Senses: If I receive sensory stimulus too intense, my brain will reduce the efficacy of the sensory transduction of sensory neurons until sensory deprivation is reached. I can switch this process between activity and passivity. **Intuitive Aptitude ***Adoptive Muscle Memory ***Danger Intuition ****Evasion ***Escape Intuition ***Intuitive Perception ***Intuitive Replication ***Mathematical Intuition ***Physics Intuition ***Technology Intuition: As a member of the technological branch of society, I have inherent knowledge of technology. ****Computer Operation Intuition *****Hacking Intuition ****Mechanical Intuition *****Vehicle Intuition *Power Infusion: I can infuse any object I touch (my nanites can be infused without the need of a direct physical contact) or power I use with my Absolute Defense. **Absolute Dermal Armor: by infusing my very skin with Absolute Defense. **Absolute Firewall: I even infused my firewall with Absolute Defense, granting my technology immunity to hacking, control and computer viruses. *Technology Manipulation **Technology Empowerment **Data Manipulation *Conditional Power: When I adopt a defensive stance, I gain Knockback Resistance because what's the point of being able to block a hit if you are still sent flying in a nearby wall. Acquired Powers *Replication **Multilocation **Kinetic Replication **Varied Replication: I always create duplicates that are weaker or of equal power than me. One of many things I've learned from fictive fiction and real life fiction is to never create something greater than yourself if you don't want it to turn against you. *Telekinesis (Mastery) *Teleportation **Photo-Teleportation (not Photo-Transportation) *Ultimate Intangibility **Intangibility Extension ***Intangibility Infusion **Physical Force Immunity: Just like users of intangibility can ignore gravity (or else they would immediately fall through the ground and to the Earth's core), following that logic, I discovered that I'm also capable of phasing through other forces. Techniques *Sparkle: One of my favourite thing to do in combat is absorb my opponent's most powerful energy attack with a single hand, then send it back from the tip of my finger as a blue sparkle that slowly fades away as it progresses towards them as a kind of countdown, which usually lowers their guard. Once the countdown is over a.k.a. when it has completely faded away, there are two possible outcomes: #Nothing happens. I use this one as a form of taunting, as if saying "Look at all the energy you've wasted...". Actually, I do say it. #I detonate it in their face to catch them off guard, unleashing all the energy they used against me. *nameless: The physical equivalent of the Sparkle. When I am hit with titanic force, I can absorb all of the energy I received and instantly send it back as omnidiractional waves of kinetic energy, light, heat and sound . In other words, it's a counter by Self-Detonation. *Firewall: I projects up to ten solid holographic pannels that revolve around me and will automatically reorient themselves toward any attack directed at me. This can also be projected around others. Their size depends on their number: the more numerous they are, the smaller they are. When only one is projected, it offers a 360° cover. Unfortunately, they have to move out of the way if the user desires to attack, leaving a gap in the defense and, they will not cover a space already occupied by an obstacle. *Poke: An electric Zap from the tip of my finger. Usually accompanied by me saying "Poke!" *Bunker Shell: My ultimate turtling technique. I stack up every defenses (Effect Fields, chain link shield, nanite shield, telekinetic shield, Firewall) at my disposition, all infused with Absolute Defense and literally sit there. From the moment I sit, what was just Knockback Resistance becomes straight-up Immovability. The only obvious draw back is that I cannot attack when I use this technique, but I don't care since that's not what I'm about. The last time I used it against Omega, it took him thirteen seconds to punch his way through the whole thing, which is very, very long for someone capable of casually throwing out universe ending punches. Omega: It's only because your chain shield and nanite shield kept reforming. Alpha: You know you can use other things than your fists, right? Piercing weapons such as a spear or a lance would have been way more efficient. Technologies Naturally lacking on the offense, I had to make up by artificial means. Though I also use it to further improve my already unmatched defense. *Nanites: The most prominent tech I have. Being smaller than atoms makes them even more versatile than normal ones. While normal nanites take the form of a thin dust cloud, mine can assume the four states of matter (plasma being achieved by charging them with an electrical current) simply because they are smaller than atomes. They can form macro structures with properties of micro structures by acting as the atoms themselves. The increase in the number of atomic- or rather, nanitic- bonds makes constructs made from them nigh-unbreakable (totally unbreakable when infused with Absolute Defense), while still keeping high malleability and their size makes them hard to destroy. To top it off, they still retain the property of matter from my home universe (energy absorption, conversion and emission). Fun fact: for them to interact properly with my surrounding, I have to make bigger nanites (called macro nanites) out of smaller ones otherwise they are so small that they effortlessly slip between atoms. Yes, the atoms I'm made of are that much smaller than the ones you're made of. **Technological Assimilation **Plasma Manipulation: I can manipulate plasma made from my own ionized nanites. **Nano-active Blood ***Even further Enhanced Condition ***Regenerative Healing Factor: Nowhere near Wolvy's level, but I don't need that much. In fact, I have yet to need it. **Door Projection: As long as there's a door nearby, N.I.G.E.L. can open a portal through it. But when there aren't any around, I can just create one out of nanites. How convenient, those nanites. **Nanite Cloud: I can surround myself with a nanite cloud of up to a 50 m radius totally invisible, even to the microscope, that will partially or totally absorb energy attacks directed toward me (and/or my teammates) as well as reduce my opponent's speed and striking force. All movement will cause friction with my nanites which will absorb kinetic energy on contact.The faster they move, the more friction there will be, the more they will be slowed down. ***Mental Manipulation: Due to the size of my nanites, they can ealisy infiltrate an opponent's brain without the need of injection, allowing me to mess around with their brain. Fortunately for them, I never use this kind of hax in serious combat. It would be too easy. **Nanite Clothing Generation ***Clothes: My loyal armor. It doesn't provide me any enhancements, but they contribute to both my defense and offense by various means, notably: ***Spike Protrusion ***Saw Protrusion ***Blade Retraction **Chains: I have twelve retractable chains: ten connected to a light gray rotatory disk in my back and one under each of my wrists. They each consist of 100 disjointed white links with a light gray outline that resemble common whip sword blades. Being made of nanites, they can shapeshift and their formation is fully configurable, but limited to an extension of 1 m between links. By transferring them all to a single chain, it can extend to one kilometer. Note that the wrist chains are not compatible with the back chains. ***Mechanical Wing Manifestation: By having the links adopt a wing-like formation with three wing fingers. ****Flight *****High-Speed Flight via Plasma Jet Propulsion: by shapeshifting the links at the tip of the wing fingers into miniaturized PTTs. ***Blade Storm Generation: All the links break their formation and fly in a totally random pattern around me or toward my target. ***Electricity Infusion: I can channel an electric current through them. ****Plasma Infusion: When I channel an even stronger electrical current through them, the light gray outline of the links begins to glow neon blue, sign that it has been ionized. *High-Tech Endoskeleton: My entire skeleton has been replaced by a cybernetic skeleton. **Even furtherer Enhanced Condition **Paralysis Immunity: If my muscles get paralyzed, it will take the relay. *Cylinder: This is a 15 cm radius cylindrical container that goes through my chest which holds most of my technological devices. ** Self-Atomic Property Manipulator: Using this, I am able to change which substance can absorb and emit what type of energy as well as their energy flux . It also forces my being to interact with various concepts inside the omniverse which can be turned on and off independently from one another. **Artificial blood pump **Hawking generator: A device that generates infinite energy by absorbing the Hawking radiations emitted by a micro black hole alimented by a white hole of the same size linked to each other. **Effect Field Projector ***Attraction Field ***Aversion Field ***Deconstruction Field ***Deflection Barrier Field ***Degradation Field ***Distortion Field ***Effect Field Filter: I developed this one myself. Used alone, it does what the name says it does: filter out unwanted matter, energy and/or forces, but it can also be used in conjunction with other fields to determine what is affected by it and what is not. ***Encaptulation Field ***Force Field ***Illusory Field; used for Invisibility only ***Impact Shifting Field ***Repulsion Field ***Spell Randomization Field: My attempt at reproducing the Magic Negation Field Projector from my universe. I can't really label it as a success, nor a failure. **Rotatory Disk: Its purpose is already explained above. *Scanner: Originally a device similar to half a pair of Google Glass with holographic display. I deemed it encumbering and decided to turn it into an artificial eye which I replaced my right eye with. *Projector: **Hologram Interaction **Data Conversion/Digital Materialization ***Infinite Supply: By copying data in my memory and uploading the copies to reality with my projector, while keeping the originals in my memory. Also works with energy. **Photokinetic Shield/Wall Projection: *Power Drives: When I copy a power that I can't use *cough cough* magic *cough cough* or don't intend to use, or when my memory space assigned to power storage is full, I upload it to N.I.G.E.L.'s memory where it is stored and can later be retrieved in the form of a USB drive that contains encrypted digitized powers which have to be decrypted to be used. *Soles/Shoes **Attraction & Repulsion ***Levitation; via Repulsion ***Adhesion; via Attraction ****Wall-Walking **Jet Propulsion *Bracelets/Gloves **Electricity Infusion **Blade Retraction **Attraction & Repulsion ***Adhesion; via Attraction ****Adhesive Climbing Fighting Style Alone First thing you should know is I never fight seriously, or rather, I have yet to find an opponent worthy of my serious fighting. My focal point being defense, I'm nothing special when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, so my fighting style revolves around defense and evasion. I use the former at range as my main form of taunting to bait my opponent in, then switch to the latter when in close quarter, further taunting them with electric Pokes whenever there is an opening. All of that is to force them to use their most powerful attacks with the intent of copying their powers, abilities and skills and test the limits of my defenses. I can also teleport in a blinding white flash, which I use not only for evasion, but to blind, disorient and/or surprise my foe. Alternatively, I sometimes just turtle my way through and use their limited stamina against them by simply sitting there and outlasting them. If case is that they possess infinite stamina, I lose interest after a short time and either end the fight quickly by incapacitating them in some way, or just walk/teleport away because I know the battle would never end otherwise. In Team Depending on the opponent's strength, I will either take part in the offense or assure the protection of my teammates. When the security and/or life of those I care for is at play, I cannot afford to play around is the only instances of me fighting seriously. Weaknesses What, you were really expecting me to share all my weaknesses with everyone? AlphaTheHD: Of course, you're supposed to, it's your profile. You can't just decide which part you do and which you don't? You wanted to write it? Now assume. Alpha: Ugh... Fine, then... There's nothing I can do to keep you from writing them anyway. So, even if reluctantly, I might as well do it myself. *Obviously, the Hawking generator in my chest; *The skin that is covered most of the time (from knees to neck to elbows) is especially sensitive due to the lack of exposure, but even then, taking off my clothes is no easy task as the nanites just have to reform into a shirt onto me; *I have a hard time dealing with magic in general. Though Elemental Magic is especially easy to deal with due do the fact that, despise being generated and/or manipulated by supernatural means, it's still matter/energy; *My tendency to underestimate my opponents. Though it is rightfully justified. After all, the only one who has matched my defenses is Omega, and it's solely because he's my equal and opposite. *For some reason, aphrodisiac substances and spells give me headaches proportionate to the strength of the effect. Alpha: There. Happy, now? AlphaTheHD: Good boy. *pats on the head* Alpha: First, don't treat me like a child. You know I absolutely hate it. Actually, I'm older than you'll ever dream to be. Second, how did you even do that? AlphaTheHD: The power of asterisks, Alpha... The power of asterisks. Trivia *Compared to the time of the universe you're in, a.k.a. the "real life" universe, I am 157' 943' 805' 076 years, 7 months, 4 days, 9 hours, 13 minutes and 24 seconds old as of the time of creation of this page. *To this day, there are exactly 1627 unrecalled duplicates of me across the omniverse. They are labeled as the order in which they've been created from Alpha-494 to Alpha-2120. If you're wondering where are Alpha-1 to Alpha-492, they are nowhere to be found. The earlier ones probably died from birth defect due to our inexperience with human DNA and the later ones have probably been disposed of since they were still failures. I don't know. I'll have to look through the records of project Alpha to verify this... *My heterochromia is due to having my scanner-projector technology implemented into my right eye. *My respiratory system is solely for the sake of verbal communication. **Even though my body doesn't require breathing to function, I still feel the sensation of lack of oxygen if I am choked, drowning, or in space but I won't die from it. *I am renowned among the Sci society for many things: **First interaction with a foreign life form; ***Instigator of the anthropomorphism trend; **Inventor of the Hawking generator. .